powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Schuyler Tate
Sckuyler "Sky" Tate was a former B-Squad S.P.D. Power Ranger. He is now the commander of S.P.D. Biography As a child, Tate always looked up to his father, who was a former S.P.D. Red Ranger. From him, he acquired his father's power (as a result from an experimental accident) to create offensive and defensive force fields. Tate was at the hospital when his father was killed in the battle against a monster genius named Mirloc. The doctor presented Tate with his father's battle damaged helmet, which Tate kept as a momento to his father. Since then, he strived to be just like his father - a Red Ranger. Tate joined S.P.D. and was top on B-Squad on weapons and fighting, along with his friend - an alien - named Drew. Being very strict to the rules, he was very neat and precise. Yet, with this attiude, he became arrogant and believed himself to be above anyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book. He was usually the first one to be hard on teammate Bridge Carson's habits and ways of thinking, but Tate was always proven to be wrong in areas where Bridge was right. As time went on, Tate began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. His teammates also thought highly of him, calling him the best of the Rangers. As S.P.D. Blue Ranger When A-Squad went missing on a mission, Commander Cruger had Tate - along with B-Squad cadets Carson and Sydney "Syd" Drew - step up as protectors of Earth. Unfortunately, Tate's pride got in the way and Cruger picked him to be the S.P.D. Blue Ranger and second-in-command. Tate was not happy about this, especially when he found out Jack Landors, a former thief Tate had tried to caputre, was made the Red Ranger (Landors' friend, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, joined the squad as Yellow Ranger also). Tate challenged Landor's authority in the beginning, but eventually accepted him as his leader. Face-off against Micloc When the team faced off against Mirloc, the one responsible for the death of Tate's father, Landors thought Tate should be the one to bring him in as the Red Ranger and let him use his morpher. Although it was an honor to be the Red Ranger, Tate began to realize that heroes came in all colors. After going through extensive S.W.A.T. training on Zantor to aquire S.W.A.T. Mode, he discovered the importance of his team. With teamwork, they were able to even defeat the renegade A-Squad. Promotion When Landors left S.P.D. after Emperor Gruumm's defeat, Curger saw that Tate had grown into a great leader and had learned to accept his teamates as equals. He chose him to step up as the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. After Cruger was promoted the new S.P.D. Supreme Commander following "Birdie" Fowler's retirement, Tate was also promoted to his former position as the new S.P.D. commander and he also most likely became the new S.P.D. Shadow Ranger (as teammate Bridge Carson became the new Blue Ranger and then Red Ranger). S.P.D. Blue Ranger Zords *Delta Runner 2 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker **Delta Grip **Delta Baton *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Patrol Cycle S.P.D. Red Ranger Zords *Delta Runner 1 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Cyber Mode ***Sonic Mode *Patrol Cycle S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Zords *Delta Base / Delta Command Megazord Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Delta ATV See Also Hoji Tomasu Category: S.P.D. Category: Red Ranger Category: Blue Ranger Category: Black Ranger